Nakamoto Yuta
by Kentang Goreng97889495
Summary: Ketika penyesalan datang pada saat seeorang melupakan kita #TaeYu #Yutabottom #TaeyongTop #TeamTaeYu #TeamYutaBottom #AnakPapihMamih :V


Cast : Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Jaehyun, Dong Sicheng (Winwin), Kim Mingyu, Ten, Jo Twins, Sungjae, dll.

Pair : TaeYu, JaeWin, dll

Summary : Hanya cerita biasa seperti kehidupan biasa dengan sedikit bumbu drama.

Genre : T, M, anu :V

Nb : ide murni dari otak kadang-kadang saya sendiri. Yang mungkin sedikit terkontaminasi kisah sehari-hari :v alah sudahlah baca sendiri aja :'v

.

.

.

Happy Reading Guys!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari senin hari dimana paling didislike anak sekolah manapun dan kapanpun bahkan anak teladan saja bisa tidak menyukai hari ini. Beberapa murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju tempat paling dicari seantero sekolahan, yaitu kantin. Tau sendiri bukan habis belajar otak serasa dikuras habis oleh pelajaran maka dari itu makanan lah yang cocok sebagai obat stres perut yang sudah mendemo sedari tadi. Semua murid berjejer antri dengan rapi sembari menunggu bagian masing sambil mengobrol ria bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Winwin-ah kau sudah menyicil tugas dari park Songsaenim?"

"Hehe sedikit dan hanya sedikiiiiiit saja karena aku masih sibuk dengan tugas Kai Sensei. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama kalau begitu hahaha"

"Kukira kau sudah"

"Seperti kau tidak hafal kebiasaanku saja Win"

"Iya kau kan pemalas Gyu"

"Lalu kau apa? Kan kita sama pfftt"

"Tertawalah maka matamu akan kucolok dengan sumpit ini!"

Namanya juga remaja kalau soal tugas jangan ditanya, kadang sangat rajin mengerjakannya kadang juga terjangkit virus malas. Lebih banyak malasnya sih sepertinya.

"Heiiii kalian ini tidak menunggu kami"

"Maaf Hyungdeul kami tidak sanggup menahan lapar"

"Halah alasanmu pasaran Win"

"Ish Yuta Hyung..."

"Eh eh kalian tahu tidak tadi kami berpapasan dengan Lee Taeyong loh,,,, kalian mau tahu tidak tadi itu dia melihat Yuta astaga Yuta memerah kawan-kawan haha"

"Jim bisa diam tidak? Jangan percaya dengan sibantet ini dia hanya mengada-ngada mana ada aku memerah"

"Iya tadi Yuta tersipu asal kalian tahu, yang dikatakan Jimin itu benar"

"CIE CIE YUTA HYUNG"

"Hei kalian ini jangan keras-keras kenapa!"

"Tuh kan lihat dia malu kan hahahaha"

"Ehmm sepertinya ada yang sedang kepikiran pujaan hati wkwkw"

"Aigo apa-apaan sih kalian ini. sudahlah makan makanan kalian nanti keburu masuk"

"HAHAHAHA"

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk penghuni sekolahan disaat pulang sekolah menjadi pemandangan yang setiap hari harus kita lihat karena mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga anak sekolah pasti inginnya cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan menyelami pualu kasur terindah. Ataupun pulang untuk sekedar berganti baju lalu bermain diluar dengan teman-teman sepergengan masing-masing. Seperti biasa anak sekolah itu tidak lepas dari yang namanya bergosip ria tidak perempuan tidak lelaki itu sama saja hanya saja topik mereka yang kadang sedikit berbeda. Ingat hanya sedikit tapi intinya sama saja, sama-sama tukang gosip.

"Eh Taeyong Hyung aku mau bertanya padamu... Apa si Minggyu itu sering menempel pada Winwin jika sedang ekstrakurikuler?"

"Setauku sih memang mereka itu sangat dekat Jae bahkan tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain malah... Memang kenapa?"

"Wah sedekat itu ya ternyata. Memangnya apa sih hubungan mereka?"

"Mana kutahu JungJae, tapi kata anak-anak yang lain mereka sahabat tidak lebih. Karena aku pernah mendengar Winwin memanggil Minggyu 'tiang hitam' kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus jika mereka ada hubungan lain"

"Berarti mereka benar-benar hanya teman kan?"

"Sahabat Jae bukan teman karena itu beda lagi"

"Iya itu maksudku"

"Iyalah. Kalau kau benar-benar suka pada Winwin cepatlah katakan padanya kalau tidak mau keduluan Minggyu. Siapa tahu kan dia juga sepertimu"

"Malu Hyung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaiman nanti"

"Terlalu lama berfikir kau Jung"

"Enak saja kau Hyung! Lihat saja nanti"

"Hahaha dasar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jhon kau tau tidak-"

"Ya jelas tidak tahu dong Yut"

"Makanya jangan dipotong dulu bodoh!"

Yuta mengumpati sahabat bongsornya tersebut karena memotong pembicaraannya sebelum dia menyelesaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

"Ah iya iya maaf Yut"

"Awas kau potong lagi kutabok kau!"

"Iya Yut iya jangan ganas ganas kenapa"

"Jadi kemarin itu aku tidak sengaja melewati rombongan Taeyong yang sedang dihalaman belakang. Dan kau tahu, mereka menggoda Hansol sunbae dengan mengatakan jika Hansol sunbae itu suka padamu Jhon! Itu tandanya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan bodoh!"

"Wow kau serius Yut? Atau kau salah dengar?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Lagipula aku tidak mendapatkan uang dari berbohong kan, kalau dapat baru aku akan setiap hari membohongimu"

"Sialan kau. Aigo aigo kenapa jatungku jadi tidak bisa tenang begini ya hahaha rasanya bahagia sekali hanya mendengar ceritamu saja Yut"

"Yah semoga cintamu terbalaskan ya Jhon, besok dekati saja dia kan lebih cepat lebih baik"

"Hahaha iya dong Yut, memangnya kau yang hanya bisa memandang Tiway track itu dari jauh eoh"

"Hm kau benar"

Seketika muka Yuta berubah menjadi muram sekali karena perkataan Jhonny tadi. Dan itu membuat Jhonny merasa bersalah karena mulut nya yg asal jeplak.

"Eh ma-maafkan aku Yuta, aku tidak bermaksud mengatimu sungguh-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok lagipula itukan memang fakta"

"Tapi tadi sepertinya keterlaluan sekali jadi ma-"

"Lupakan, aku pergi dulu ya bye bye Jhon. Berjuanglah"

"Ah ya terimakasih Yuta... Hufttt bodohnya kau Seo, seharusnya kau menjaga perasaan Yuta tapi malah membuatnya murung lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Huffttt

Bruk

"Sialan lelah sekali aku"

Pemuda dengan surai pink tersebut menjatuhkan seluruh berat badannya kesofa abu-abu ruang tamu sembari mendesah lelah. Lalu seorang pemuda lain datang dari arah lain.

"Darimana saja kau pulang-pulang mengumpat pada udara?"

"Dari mengantar Tzuyu belanja Hyung. sialan uangku berkurang lagi kan"

"Dia yang belanja kenapa uangmu yang berkurang? Memangnya kau sumainya?"

"Ya mau bagaiman lagi Hyung dia kan kekasihku mana mungkin aku tidak menurutinya kalau dia minta apa-apa"

"Lagipula kau yang bodoh Lee, tinggal bilang saja kalau kartu kredit mu ketinggalan apa susahnya sih? Daridapa uangmu terus berkurang setiap bulannya lebih baik kau putuskan saja perempuan itu. Dia hanya memerasmu saja"

"Wajar dong Hyung jika seorang kekasih meminta sesuatu pada pacarnya? Lagipula aku menyayangi nya jadi untuk apa aku memutuskannya jika aku masih menyayanginya"

"Dan menghabiskan uang orangtuamu begitu?! Kau itu memang bodoh diperalat perempuan saja menurut apalagi nanti jika kalian menikah kau pasti jadi pembantunya!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah sih Hyung? Lagipula ini kan masalahku"

"Terserah mu. Jika uangmu habis maka aku akan melarang Appa untuk menambahi uang jajanmu. Dan kujamin Ayahmu tidak akan mau mengirimkan uang tambahan!"

"Hei apa-apaan kau Hyung! Hoi Oh Sehun jangan pergi!... Dasar muka datar tidak punya perasaan! Untung kau Hyungku!"

Taeyong mengumpati kakak sepupunya tersebut setelah Sehun pergi keluar. Ya dia memang tinggal dirumah Sehun. Mengatai sepupunya muka datar padahal sendirinya tidak jauh berbeda. Mirror dong Tae _-_

.

.

.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat itu mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke meja menunggu teman-temannya yang lain datang kesekolah dengan bosan. Yuta memang selalu berangkat pagi jika kesekolah karena udara masih sangat dingin tidak akan membuatnya berkringat dipagi hari, biasanya hanya ada 2 orang teman sekelasnya yang juga berangkat pagi seperti sekarang.

"Yuta-ya katanya tidak berangkat? Apa itu benar?"

"Hah? Aku justru tidak tahu Lis?"

"Kwangmin yang bilang karena tadi dia sempat mampir kerumah mengambil buku dan dia mendapat titipan tugas darinya"

"Woahh haha baguslah kalau begitu karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugas kemarin"

"Sama aku juga hahaha"

"Aku sih sudah. Dasar pemalas kalian"

Saat Temannya yang bernama Lisa ingin membalas protesan teman yang lain tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk kelas mereka dan itu membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu. Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan muka datar seperti biasa, membuat yang ada dikelas kaget terutama Yuta.

"Oh ada orang, kau Nakamoto Yuta bukan?"

"E-eh i-iya... Ada apa?"

Yuta gugup setengah mati karena orang yang selama ini dia sukai mengajaknya bicara secara langsung dan ini yang pertama mereka mengobrol.

"Langsung saja karena aku tidak suka berbasa basi. Kau menyukaiku bukan?"

WIIINNGGG

Kaget bukan main untuk mereka bertiga terutama Yuta karena setahu mereka selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ini pada anak-anak diluar kelas.

"Ma-maaf kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari siapa yang jelas teman-temanku selalu menggodaku ketika kau lewat atau aku melewatimu. Dan itu membuat Kekasihku selalu marah padaku. Kutegaskan padamu kalau aku ini masih normal bukan gay seperti mu, lebih baik buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu dan berhenti memandangiku setiap hari atau anggap saja aku ini tak kasat mata. Kau membuatku malu karena selalu saja dikira gay. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi memandangiku. Permisi"

DEG

TES

TES

Yuta menangis dalam diam karena dia masih terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Orang yang selama 2 tahun dia cintai dia kagumi dengan teranga-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia terganggu dengan perasan Yuta? Bahkan dia tidak pernah menganggu atau mencoba mendekatinya walaupun dia sangat-sangat menginginkan pria Tampan berambut pink tersebut. Joy dan Lisa tidak percaya bahwa kejadian ini akan menimpa temen sekelas mereka atau sahabat bisa dibilang. Mereka merasa iba dengan Yuta.

Bruk

"Y-Yuta kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? T-tidak apa-apa heheh"

"Tapi kau menangis apanya yang tidak apa-apa!"

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu terkejut saja Joy"

"Kau ini kalau memang sedih menangis lah jangan hanya tertawa seperti orang gila! Kau fikir kami tidak tahu perasaanmu!"

"Kau benar aku memang sedih sekaligus sakit hati. Tapi aku tidak akan menangis dengan keras hanya karena masalah seperti ini bukan? Lagipula sepertinya apa kata Taeyong itu benar. Kalian berdua jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang masalah ini ya? Cukup kita saja yang tahu"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu tapi jika ingin menangis jangan ditahan, setidaknya menangislah dikamarmu agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Kami akan merahasiakan kejadian tadi. Hanya kita yang tahu"

.

Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian tadi dengan keseluruhan. Ten memandang dari jauh dengan tatapan yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang sahabatnya tadi katakan pada pemuda bernama Nakamoto Yuta.

'Yuta bahkan tidak pernah mengganggunya tetapi dia dengan tega mengatakan itu langsung kepada Yuta. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Yuta'

Ten melangkahkan kakinya kekelasnya dengan langkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah Setengah bulan setelah kejadian tak terduga waktu itu. Yuta berubah drastis dari yang biasanya walaupun jika teman-temannya yang lain bertanya ada apa dia selalu menjawab tidak terjadi apapun. Yuta yang dulu selalu membuka horden disamping tempat duduknya guna memandangi orang yang disukainya ketika bermain bola, selalu antusias membicarakan tentang orang yang disukainya, sangat senang jika berpapasan walau hanya diam dan lewat saja, makan dikantin dengan teman sambil memandangi orang yang dia suka, selalu dan selalu tidak lepas dari orang itu. Tetapi kini berbeda dari yang dulu karena semuanya tidak lagi sama. Yuta yang sekarang lebih suka menutup horden disampingnya dengan alasan silau, selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika temannya menyinggung orang itu atau bahkan pergi begitu saja, memutar arah jika akan berpapasan dengan orang itu dimanapun, membeli makanan untuk dibawa keatap sekolah dengan alasan bosan makan dikantin. Ya orang itu yang dimaksud disini adalah Lee Taeyong. Yuta benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Taeyong lagi karena itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit yang susah untuk dihilangkan.

Seperti hari ini dia makan dengan tenang diatas atap dengan memandangi pemandangan dari atas atap, disana dia dapat melihat Jhonny dan Hansol yang baru pulang dari sekolah sebelah untuk menghadiri rapat pertandingan antar sekolah. Melihat Lisa dan Joy yang dihukum karena membuang sampah sembarangan biasanya sih dia ikut serta, dan lain lain.

Cklek

Pintu atap terbuka menandakan adanya orang lain masuk, Yuta menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu untuk melihat orang yang masuk.

"Eh? Ada orang -kenapa bisa tepat sekali aku bertemu dengannya disini- ah maaf aku kira tidak ada orang"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula tidak masalah -dia ini temannya Taeyong bukan?-"

"Terimakasih Yuta"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Hehehe iya. Boleh aku duduk disitu juga?"

"Silahkan ini kan milik semua siswa disini"

"Terimakasih"

Hening...

Canggung

Tidak tahu harus apa dan mengawali pembicaraan dari mana

Itu yang mereka rasakan kali ini sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara dengan suara deheman.

"Ekhmm, eum... Yuta boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Huh? Bo-boleh silahkan"

"Begini, maaf sebelumnya aku tidak bermaksud menguping atau sebagainya tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian setengah bulan yang lalu ketika aku melewati kelasmu. Yahh kurasa kau ingat apa yang aku maksud... Disini aku hanya ingin minta maaf apa yang Taeyong lakukan padamu karena dia sahabatku, dan aku juga termasuk orang yang sering menggodanya ketika kami melewatimu jadi kurasa ini juga salahku dan juga teman-temanku yang lain bukan hanya kesalahan Taeyong"

"Hm... Kau tidak perlu minta maaf aku baik-baik saja, apa yang dikatakan sahabatmu itu ada benarnya. Perasaanku ini memang menjijikkan bukan, lagipula manusia mana yang mau dicintai sesama jenis. Sudahlah lupakan lagipula aku tidak apa-apa"

"Perasaanmu itu tidak menjijikkan kok karena perasaan itu datang dengan sendirinya bukan kita yang mau. Oiya kau mebghindari Taeyong bukan?"

"Mungkin apa katamu ada benarnya. Dia sendiri yang minta bukan aku. Lagipula aku tidak begitu mengenalnya jadi tidak bisa dikatakan menghindari karena aku berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah"

"Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu. Mau berteman denganku? Kau boleh saja menghindari Taeyong tapi tetaplah berteman denganku, lagipula dulu semasa masa orientasi kita satu kelompok bukan? Jadi bisakah kita mulai berteman kembali?"

"Baiklah mari kita berteman. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau tidak bersama rombonganmu?"

"Mereka makan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing lalu aku ditinngal ya sudah aku makan diatap tapi aku tidak tahu ada kau disini"

"Kenapa tidak mencari kekasih saja bukankah itu lebih membantu ketika teman-temanmu pergi dengan kekasihnya?"

"Tadinya ingin tapi begitu otakku disibukkan dengan tugas aku takut nanti mengganggu belajar haha"

"Dasar anak rajin hhaha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari bulan demi bulan terlewati, Yuta dan Ten semakin kengket satu sama lain sampai-sampai banyak orang menganggap mereka berpacaran saking lengketnya. Dimana ada Yuta disitu ada Ten begitu juga sebaliknya. Sedangkan Taeyong dan Tsuyu justru banyak dilanda masalah dan kini Taeyong sudah mulai jengah dan juga sadar jika dia hanya dimanfaatkan saja akhirnya memutuskan Tzuyu setengah bulan yang lalu. Ini sudah bulan ke 5 setelah kejadian dikelas Yuta dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

.

T

E

R

U

S

.

L

U

.

P

E

R

C

A

Y

A

.

G

I

T

U

?

:V


End file.
